carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluewind
Bluewind "Why am I still here?" Appearance Short Description: Bluewind is a small battle scarred gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Body: Bluewind is a very small cat, and has short, coarse fur. Eyes: Her eyes are a fair light blue. Scars: Bluewind has long scratch scars down her face, one of which makes it so she can't open her left eye fully. She also has scars on her shoulders, paws, tail, and a gigantic one on the back of her neck. Voice: High pitched, but notably aged and tired sounding. Personality/Traits Good Traits: Observant. Persistent. Impartial. Willing to help. Bad Traits: Quarrelsome. Impulsive. Blunt. Regretful. Skills Hunting- 6/10 Fighting- 7/10 Climbing- 9/10 Speed- 9/10 Sight- 5/10 Hearing- 8/10 Emotion- 9/10 Lying- 8/10 Intelligence- 6/10 Relatives Grandparents:'' Waterpelt, Ravenwatch.'' Parents: Nightstar, Ripplepath. Aunts & Uncles: Snakeheart, Skypaw, Reflectingwater. Cousins: Cloudfall, Featherkit, Wolfpaw, Cinderkit, Rainkit, Strikekit. Siblings: Darkfall, Creekpaw. Half Siblings: Gullykit, Pinekit, Fernkit, Juniper, Hollybreeze, Red, Oakpaw, Blackkit, Daykit, Midnightkit, Morningkit, Cobrakit, Jasperkit, Cynthiakit, Monolithkit Kits: Stratuswhisper(?), Cirruspaw(?) Likes Prey: Squirrels, Quail. Cats: Her family. Other Family: Bluewind's family is messed up to say the least, and she doesn't exactly like some of them, but her kits? Her mother? She.. loves them. Revenge: She's not sure why, but dealing out justice to those who wronged her satisfies her. This scares her. Fighting: The thrill of fighting makes her want to laugh, the feeling of ripping your enemies fur off? That's an amazing feeling right there. But she wonders if that's a good thing. Dislikes Prey: Fish, moles Cats: Loud and aggressive cats; cats that just get on her nerves Other Starclan: What was Starclan doing for them? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Would she get into Starclan for the things she's done? She doesn't care. Maybe she could meet her mother in the Darkforest someday. '' Irresponsible cats: ''Twitch was a bold reminder that cats didn't always care for their responsibilities. Death: Bluewind shakes at the thought of losing more of the cats she loves. She's indifferent about her own death. Trusts/Thoughts Herself: "What? I.. I don't really know what I think of myself." '' Nightstar: ''"Oh Starclan. She's gone. Why? I... I'm sorry" ''Trust: 100% Ripplepath: ''"Who?" ''Trust: 0% Windstorm: ''"She's been really quiet recently. But I trust her." ''Trust: 100% Tundraflare: ''"Man, I miss her! She was a really cool cat" ''Trust: 99% Silverlight: ''"Perhaps one of the worst of Nightstar's mates." ''Trust: 0% Twitch: ''"I don't care about him anymore" ''Trust: 1% Cirruspaw: ''"I wish her luck" ''Trust: 100% Stratuswhisper: ''"What happened?" ''Trust: 99% Gingerdream: ''"What's up with her?" ''Trust: 20% Blazefur: ''"I... I trust him enough to take care of my half siblings.." Trust: 70% History This history is most likely inaccurate and full of holes Kithood Bluekit was born in Carnationclan to Nighstar and Ripplepath, along with her half siblings Darkkit and Creekkit Bluekit caught redcough temporarily Apprenticeship Silverlight told Bluepaw and Darkpaw to stop arguing, and Bluepaw reacted poorly. Silverlight lashed out on the apprentices, leaving a long scratch down Bluepaw's face. Warriorship Bluewind found a tom named Twitch and had a fling with him. After Twitch gave her an apathetic reaction to her announcement of expecting his kits, she stormed off. Bluewind gave birth to Cirruskit and Stratuskit. Bluewind and Nightstar almost killed Twitch after he was found on the territory, but ended up sparing his life. Cirruspaw ran away to Leafclan while pregnant. Stratuspaw and Twigpaw's naming ceremonies were objected to by Silverlight, causing quite a stir. Bluewind went off to find her daughter in Leafclan, and met her grandkits. Bluewind runs away from Carnationclan for a long time. She was attacked by several animals along the way. Bluewind finds Carnationclan again, just in time to watch her mother kill herself. Afterwards, she has a conversation with her mother, and breaks the ice. Bluewind has a private conversation with Nightstar, lashing out at her. The conversation quickly calmed, and they both agreed to talk more. Bluewind properly meets Ravenwatch for the first time, and take a walk together Bluewind meets her half siblings for the first time Bluewind participates in the battle with Leafclan, and watched as Nightstar died. Bluewind buries Nightstar on the border, and returns to the camp. Fun Facts! Bluewind suffers from Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Reincarnations